Universal Breakdown: Rebels Land In Smallville
by SuperBear
Summary: When the "Millennium Falcon" lands on the Kent farm and the Talon turns into a Mos Eisley cantina, Luke Skywalker and Clark Kent, along with their friends, must face Darth Vader and Darkseid to save their two realities. Fortunately, they have Yoda and Doctor Fate to help them.


While Darkseid and Darth Vader still stood, Clark Kent and Luke Skywalker were down on the ground.

Laser rifles flew out of the hands of Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. They quickly snatched up the discarded lightsabers of Clark and Luke and advanced forward., Darth Vader made a pinching gesture, and the two began choking until they, too, were down.

C-3PO and R2-D2 advanced forward, with Artoo spraying smoke all over Darkseid. Once the smoke cleared, however, both droids were out. Threepio was lying on the ground, while Artoo was up against the side of the cave entrance.

Penny reached for a weapon but was soon down. Same for Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa. This was understandable. They had been trying to hold off the Jawa-Ewok-Sand People-meteor-freak mob.

Chewbacca had disappeared earlier, of course.

Han. Leia. Chloe. Pete. Penny. Clark. Luke. The droids. They were all down.

Until there was only Lana.

With her long dark hair looking slightly stringy and her mouth open a little, she looked up at the two big tall dark figures. While the eyes of Darkseid glowed red, Lana's own brown eyes were wide with fear.

As Lana breathed in short quick gasps, Darkseid looked down at her with his face contorted and twisted in an expression of contempt.

"And who are you, child?" he snorted in a deep rumbling voice.

Vader spoke in his own distinctive deep voice.

"You cannot defeat us."

Lana tried to hide her trembling. But the glow from the cave was getting bigger.

Soon it would engulf everything in Smallville, Meteor freaks, Ewoks, stormtroopers, the cantina aliens in the Talon.

That meant Darkseid and Darth Vader would rule over a new Smallville with elements of Tatooine and Hoth and the Empire and who knew what else.

And Lana and all her friends, as well as Luke Skywalker and his Rebel friends, would all be helpless slaves drained of all will to fight back.

Life as they knew it would be over.

And to think it all began when Pete rushed in with his exciting news about an alien ship.

"Hey, Clark! You won't believe what just happened! The 'Millennium Falcon' just landed on your farm!"

Everyone in the Kent living room simply stared. Actually, Clark Kent kind of laughed a little. Lana Lang looked slightly bored; probably just tired from a double shift at the Talon. Chloe had her feet up on the coffee table. (And how many times had Mrs. Kent asked her nicely not to do that?) Penny Last-Name-Too-Long-To-Remember imitated both of her new friends: like Chloe, she had her feet up and like Lana, she looked bored.

Pete Ross, on the other hand, was a very excited messenger.

"Come on, you guys!" he shouted, waving his hand. "This is for real!. You gotta see this!"

Still not much reaction. A little more laughter from Clark.

"I'm not kidding!" With that, Pete rushed off.

One by one, they rose and headed outside. Even if it was just one of Pete's practical jokes, Clark was okay with that. Especially after some of the stuff he'd been through in recent weeks. When Tina Greer impersonated Whitney Fordman, Clark learned of Whitney's tragic death. Then there was that whole business with Doctor Swann and finding out that he was the last of his kind. More recently, Clark had to deal with Cyrus Krupp thinking he was an alien. After all that, Clark was up for a good joke.

As the screen door creaked shut behind him, Clark stared at the strange sight in front of him. Lana and Penny were right there with him.

If this was a joke by Pete, it was one of his best.

There, parked in front of the Kent barn was not just the "Millennium Falcon" but what looked like Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2.

Along with other noise there was the excited nervous mooing of cows. Not exactly the most triumphant greeting for heroes from the Rebel Alliance.

"See?" Pete said, holding out his hand. "Told you."

"Hey," Han said, lifting his hand in a frozen wave.

"Hey," Clark said, also doing a frozen wave.

"Hey," Penny and Lana said uncertainly. Penny did a little wave with her fingers as she made a funny-confused face.

Pete smiled broadly as he bounced on his toes and waved.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Friendly natives," Han muttered to Leia as they slowly approached. He then gestured with his thumb as he addressed Clark. "Sorry about all the dust. Mind telling me who you are and where we are?"

Clark was unable to speak. Han responded with an impatient raised eyebrow look.

Finally, Clark got the words out.

"I'm Clark Kent. And you're in Smallville."

Chloe was in the living room while all this happened. That's because when she was leaving two glowing figures confronted her.

"Whoa!" she said. A quite natural and understandable reaction.

"I am Doctor Fate," the one in the gold helmet said.

It took Chloe a few seconds to catch her breath. "Okay, I don't know you." She pointed to the other glowing figure, the tiny green one with the large pointy ears. "But you I know. Or know of."

"Here to help we are," Yoda said.

"Help with what?" Chloe asked. Part of her wondered if this was the work of some mind-manipulating meteor freak.

"We are in the midst of a universal breakdown," Doctor Fate said.

Outside again...

Han extended his hand. As he took it, Clark was, as usual, careful. As a child he had gone through a temporary phase where he was reluctant to touch anyone, afraid that he might hurt someone. This caused some parents and kids to think he was strange and stand-offish. For some, that belief went on for years, even into high school. It was one reason Clark was such an outsider.

So Clark carefully shook hands as the "Falcon" captain introduced himself.

"I'm Han Solo, captain of the 'Millennium Falcon.'"

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Another careful shaking of hands.

It was probably not the same for Lana, Pete and Penny as they shook hands. More like giddiness and confusion at meeting the "Star Wars" people.

Everyone introduced themselves by name, including a certain golden droid who moved with some slight awkwardness in his gait.

"Hello, sir. I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations."

"Hey, Threepio," Pete said.

"Good to meet you," Clark said with a big smile. "I'm Clark, this is Pete."

"Very good to meet you, Master Clark, Master Pete," Threepio said with a slight bow of his golden head.

"He calls everyone 'Master,'" Luke explained.

Chewbacca roared, R2-D2 made chirps and whistles that sounded puzzled and inquisitive. Despite how strange this was, Clark couldn't help smiling. This was pretty cool.

Pete spread out his hands. "Welcome to the land of the weird and unexplained."

Pete would know. Besides being exposed to the Nicodemus flower, Pete discovered Clark's ship, so ungraciously blown away by an ungracious tornado. (That's how Chloe might put it in a "Torch" article.) Clark then revealed his powers to Pete and later had to save him from a kidnapper.

"Hey, Princess Leia!" Pete said as he shook hands. "Good work putting those Death Star battle plans inside Artoo-Detoo."

As her hand dropped to her side, Leia made a face. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, we've heard of the Rebellion all the way out here," Pete said.

"Right," Clark said. "You guys are legends. You know. In the Rebellion." Now was probably not the time to explain that on this world they were movie characters.

"Still, something like that wouldn't exactly be common knowledge," Han said.

Pete shrugged. "What can I say? We have our sources. We go to all the websites."

Leia made a face. "I'm not familiar with 'websites.'"

As Pete clumsily tried to explain, Clark frowned as he looked around. Where was Chloe?

Inside the house, Chloe squinted against the light of this "Doctor Fate" guy. His deep authoritative voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel.

"With the arrival of your new friends outside, you are experiencing the effects of the phenomenon known as The Universal Breakdown."

"Doesn't sound good," Chloe said.

"Most disturbing it is," Yoda said with head slightly bowed. This Yoda looked more puppet, less CGI.

"A being known as 'Q' is experiencing insanity. This is causing different worlds and different realities to merge together," Fate explained.

"As the merging continues, enslaved are the people from both worlds." Yoda bowed his head. "Then destroyed."

"Let's put a stop to that, shall we?" Chloe made a face. Despite the very strange situation, and it was ultra-strange even by Smallville standards, Chloe wasn't freaked out. For some reason, she felt a strange kinship with this Doctor Fate guy. Like she could trust him.

Of course, it helped that she knew Yoda. Unless he was just a hallucination. For now, she would put aside her usual reporter skepticism. What else could you do when there were glowing people in front of you? But she would watch out for signs this was an illusion or a prank.

"You and all your new friends must go to the local source of this disturbance and defeat the ones who guard it. But beware."

"Challenges and dangers you will confront everywhere," Yoda said, moving his head something like a turtle.

"And you must all stay together," Doctor Fate said.

"And why's that?" Chloe asked.

"You could experience memory loss and spatial displacement."

"Be transported to another world you could."

"That would not be good," Chloe decided.

As Doctor Fate and Yoda continued to explain, the others talked outside. Oddly, Princess Leia looked slightly uncomfortable. .

"It is very nice meeting all of you," she said. Apparently, Leia's princess training involved being polite even to aliens on an unknown world. Or in this case the Kent farm.

"This place is a lot like Tatooine," Luke said. "Only more green."

"And no Jawas," Clark said with a smile.

Luke made a face. "How do you know about Jawas?"

"We know about Tatooine," Pete said. "Learned it in geography class."

"And from your 'websites,' I would guess," Luke said.

With his thumb, Han gestured toward his ship. "I think we're just going to take off, try to find our way back home."

Clark noted that Han wore the black vest he had worn in the first "Star Wars" movie, "A New Hope."

From what Clark gathered just by talking to them a little, Han and the others had not yet experienced the events of "The Empire Strikes Back." That's assuming they were even real. But the handshakes certainly felt real enough.

"Let's head back," Han said as he waved "let's go" to his friends. Chewbacca roared his agreement.

"I don't think that'll work," Lana said.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that," Pete said.

"You're a long, long way from home. Trust me," Clark said.

With a serious wincing look, Luke nodded. "I do feel like I can trust you, Clark."

"Me, too," Leia said. "Even if you and your friends do seem a little strange."

"You can trust us," Pete assured her. "And believe me, home is far, far away. And you're in the wrong time."

At this point, Penny spoke up. She was a new transfer student at Smallville High, and she had some really weird long last name, one even worse than Zellwegger or Schwartzenegger. For that reason, everyone just called her "Penny." A special ed student, Shelly Cooper, was in the habit of repeating her first name three times whenever he saw her.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Once Penny had the others gathered in a huddle, she spoke quietly.

"I just got here so I don't know that much about Smallville," she said. "But from what Chloe told me, isn't this a little weird even for Smallville?"

"Oh, yeah," Pete said.

"From what I can see, this is them after the first movie," Clark said. "But what are they even doing here?"

A wide-eyed Penny shrugged as she held out her hands in a "V" pattern. "Who knew they were even real?"

"It is weird," Clark said.

"Who cares?" Pete said with a smile. "This is cool. Just go with it, Clark."

They broke up their huddle only to find the Rebels heading back to the "Falcon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pete said.

"Guys, come back," Clark urged.

"Yeah, everyone will definitely want to hear this news," Chloe said as she arrived on the scene.

"Hey, Chloe, you're back," Pete said.

"Where have you been?" Clark asked. "And have you seen my parents?"

"We've got bigger problems, Clark." As everyone gathered around, Chloe quickly explained about Doctor Fate, Yoda and the Universal Breakdown.

"Yoda and Doctor Fate said we'd have to go to the local source of the disturbance. The Kawache caves. No surprise there." Chloe turned to the Rebels in the group. "By the way, welcome to Smallville, 'Star Wars' people."

"We already got the official greeting from Clark," Han said.

"But what's 'Star Wars' people?" Leia asked.

"Yeah," Luke said with a frown. "Is that like Sand People?" Behind him, Chewbacca made grunting-squealing noises as he lifted his head.

"We'll explain later," Chloe said. "If you become permanent residents."

"Hopefully, we won't," Han said. "Doesn't exactly look like the center of action here."

Chloe grinned. "You'd be surprised, Han."

"And you are?"

"Chloe."

Lana wore a frightened wide-eyed look. "Meteor freaks is one thing. But this?"

"This is pretty weird, Lana," Penny said.

"When my parents met during 'Close Encounters,' I bet they never expected anything like this," Lana murmured.

Penny leaned in as she whispered. "Han Solo is kind of cute, though."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said. "Doctor Fate and Yoda said we'd have to stay together or we'd lose our memories. And we might even fly away to another reality."

"I vote not doing that," Pete said.

"I'm with you, Pete," Han said.

"That's basically what I said, too. Oh, yeah. They also said once our two realities merge, we wouldn't even have the will to fight back any more. And eventually everything would be destroyed."

"Let's go then," Clark said.

It was a strange sight indeed: Clark and his friends riding in the Kents' red pickup with the characters from "Star Wars."

It got stranger still. A TIE fighter flew overhead, and Han fired his blaster at it.

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Chloe said. "Doctor Fate said elements of the 'Star Wars' galaxy would show up here. So the Empire invades Smallville."

"Not good," Clark said from the pickup cab. The back window was open.

"And when our two realities completely merge, we'll think we lived together all our lives."

"No offense, Chloe," Han said. "But I'd rather not stay here."

"I hear you, Han," Chloe said. "I'd rather not have stormtroopers rounding up meteor freaks."

"Or us," Pete said.

As R2-D2 whistled and chirped in sharp frantic notes, Pete gave him a pat on his domed head.

"Don't worry, Artoo. I won't let the Empire get you."

"That is most reassuring, Master Pete," Threepio said.

Pete posed like he was making a speech, with one finger up for emphasis while his other hand curled up on his lined shirt.

"No, sheriff. These are not the droids you're looking for," he said with a big smile.

Clark looked off and noted that the green that surrounded Smallville had been replaced with brown wasteland.

"Why is there desert out there?" he asked.

"That's Tatooine," Luke said.

Sure enough, there was a large Jawa vehicle out there as well as Sand People holding up their weapons as they made grunting walrus-like noises that somehow echoed across the new dunes.

"Another part of the breakdown," Chloe said. "Drive faster, Clark."

They arrived at the cave. Once they were inside, Luke took some note of the painted symbols but along with everyone else his attention was drawn to the giant yellow glowing ball. And the figures that emerged.

Those figures were Jonathan and Martha Kent, somehow floating in the air while chained up.

"Mom! Dad!" Clark shouted.

"Clark," Jonathan groaned.

"Whatever happens to us," Martha said weakly, "don't let him...them...win."

After that, they vanished.

Clark looked frantic but there was no time to wonder or fret. A new figure emerged from the glow. Roughly seven feet tall and dressed in black armor, with a chest even bigger than that of Darth Vader, he, or it, wore a black helmet on his oversized head. His glowing white eyes had no pupils, and he spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"Bow before Darkseid."

"Where are my mom and dad?" Clark demanded.

He ran forward but as Darkseid stepped aside, Clark only succeeded in putting a large crack in a cave wall. Clark grabbed a boulder and hurled it at the dark giant but Darkseid simply swatted it, sending it back against Clark with great force. It knocked Clark down, and he sat on the ground looking slightly dazed but for the most part uninjured.

"As the new guardian of this cave and the power it now contains, I shall return," Darkseid said. Then he was gone.

"Clark, are you all right?" Lana asked as she rushed to his side..

"He's fine," Pete said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clark said as he rose and dusted himself off. "I have these powers and abilities that protect me."

"I knew it!" Chloe said. "All the miraculous saves. The mysterious disappearances. The lame excuses."

"Are you somehow tapped into the Force, Clark?" Luke asked.

Clark shook his head. "I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"Krypton," Han said. "I've heard legends about that place. Never actually been there."

Clark realized that if Krypton was near the "Star Wars" galaxy, it was most likely a Krypton hundreds of years before he was born.

"Wait," Chloe said. "Are you saying you're an alien?"

"That's what he's saying," Pete said.

"And you were in on this, Pete?"

"Not at first."

"So that one day in the hallway you weren't joking about Clark being an alien."

"Nope. Clark is my brother from another planet. A true blue alien.."

"Could we stop using that word?"

Chloe smiled. "Okay, fine. What would you like to be called, Clark?"

"I don't know. How about...'intergalactic visitor?'"

"That's kind of what we are, too," Leia said.

"All of us," Luke said.

Clark turned to Chloe. "There it is. It's out there. You know my secret now."

As Chloe grinned, her eyes shone with admiration. "It doesn't matter, Clark. To me you are amazing. You help people and take zero credit for it. You're more than a hero. You're a superhero."

"Thanks, Chloe. I appreciate that." Clark saw that Lana looked kind of freaked out. "You okay, Lana? Does this change how you feel about me?"

With a slightly bewildered look, Lana shook her head. "It's not you,.Clark. It's all of this."

"That's understandable."

"We're all a little freaked out," Pete said.

Lana stared at Clark. "Still, it's weird. How many times did you save me and I didn't even know it?"

"How about if you save us from all this, Clark?" Penny asked.

"How about if we all work together to save everybody?" Han said.

Leia gave Han a sly look. "Even if there's no reward in it?"

"Staying alive is a reward," Han said.

"Being free is a reward, too," Luke said.

"Doctor Fate and Yoda said if we can reverse all this by taking down Darkseid and Darth Vader, it'll be like none of this ever happened," Chloe said. "We won't even remember meeting or doing any of this."

Around them, the cave rumbled.

Han looked around at the rumbling glowing cave. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It could be worse," Leia said.

A new figure emerged from the glow. Darth Vader.

"It's worse," Han said.

Han got two blaster shots in, shots which bounced off the Dark Lord's armor. Then the blaster flew out of his hand. Leia had a little more success firing at Vader's control panel; the shots sent the Dark Lord reeling back. Not for long, though. As Vader waved a gloved hand, the laser rifle flew out of Leia's hands.

Luke already had his lightsaber activated and swung at the Dark Lord, but Vader countered his thrust effortlessly as if the two shots from Leia hadn't even happened. And his own thrusts came so quick and with such power that it looked like Luke was buckling under just from the sheer force.

The lightsaber fell from Luke's hand. Clark ran toward Vader but the Sith Lord put up one gloved hand and Clark went flying.

And then they were all in the Talon.

"How'd we get here?" Han asked.

"Where is here?" Leia asked.

"This is the Talon," Lana said.

"And we're suddenly here how?" Pete asked.

"We brought you here." Doctor Fate stood with his arms crossed. At his feet, Yoda stood holding a walking stick. "We are part of a council of good that works against a council of evil. As our side wins, we are able to assist you for brief periods of time. As their side loses, they vanish. Only temporarily."

"So like the Terminator, they'll be back," Pete said.

"What's a Terminator?" Luke asked.

"Be glad you don't know, Luke."

"Battle these evil forces you must," Yoda insisted. "To reverse this breakdown, you must defeat Darth Vader and Darkseid."

"Vader was in the TIE fighter at the Death Star," Luke said. "But I've never faced him in a lightsaber battle before."

"That's a problem." Clark had his wrinkled-eyebrow worried look. "And whatever this 'Darkseid' is, he's a lot tougher than any meteor freak I've ever faced."

"The evil ones believe you to be too weak to succeed," Doctor Fate said. "That is why they allowed you to join forces."

"Find strength in each other you must," Yoda said.

"My parents usually help me there," Clark said. "Where are my parents?"

Doctor Fate dropped his arms to his side. "Sent to another world by the evil ones."

"Transported to Tatooine your parents have been," a wide-eyed Yoda croaked. "In the lair of Jabba the Hutt they are."

Chloe made a face. "That can't be fun hanging out with with Jabba the Hutt."

"No, it wouldn't be," Han said. "Being around Jabba for even a little bit isn't fun. Trust me, I know." Instinctively, Han's hand went to his holstered blaster.

"Your parents are in no immediate danger," Doctor Fate said. "But you must hurry and reverse this breakdown."

"Defeat Vader and Darkseid you must," Yoda said. "Or with Jabba your parents will remain."

"Wait," Pete said. "I thought Tatooine was here now."

"Not all of it, Pete Ross," Doctor Fate said. "Not yet." Again, he crossed his arms. "Once your two worlds combine completely, you will all become unthinking slaves."

"To succeed, have each other's powers you must," Yoda said.

Doctor Fate nodded. "To reverse this breakdown, you must combine the abilities you have. Clark Kent, you will need a lightsaber."

Clark made a face. "Where will I get one of those?"

"I have one on the 'Falcon,'" Han said. "Got it from a crazy old man who claimed he was the last Jedi."

"So it's off to the 'Falcon,'" Chloe said.

Doctor Fate pointed. "Luke Skywalker will need some of the power of Clark Kent."

Now Pete made a face. "How are we going to do that?"

"I think I know a way," Clark said. "Lana, can I borrow your necklace?" A sad-faced Lana handed over her meteor rock necklace. "Luke, come with me."

They stepped into the back room, there was the sound of electricity crackling along with a slight yelp from Luke. When Clark and Luke emerged, a squad of stormtroopers burst into the Talon. A super-speeding Luke took them out like so many armored bowling pins.

"Wow," Luke said, studying his hands.

"What you have will be sufficient."

"But I'm just learning to use the Force," Luke said. "Now I'm supposed to learn to use Clark's powers, too?"

"Clark can help you," Doctor Fate said. "You must help and guide each other."

"Listen to Doctor Fate you must," Yoda said. "And stay together you must. Or lose your memory you will. And be transported to another world you will. Just like Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"I'd like to avoid Jabba," Chloe said.

"I second that," Pete said, raising his hand.

"Smart thinking," Han said.

"Not sure I'd want to be around the guy," Leia said.

When he saw how worried his new friend looked, Luke tapped Clark on the arm. "We'll get your parents back, Clark."

"Yes," Yoda said. "Work together you must. Stay together."

"Then you will succeed," Doctor Fate said.

With a hand to his chin, Clark looked deep in thought. "But if we all have to stay together, I can't just super-speed everyone over there one at a time.".

There was no response from Doctor Fate. He and Yoda were gone.

Luke whispered to Pete and Chloe. "The little green guy seemed to know a lot."

Pete smiled. "He used to be a Jedi."

"I think you can trust him," Chloe said with a grin.

"I don't like this," Han said. "I like to trust me, count on me. I don't like all-powerful all-knowing guys calling the shots." He waved his hand. "Look at Vader and guys like him, what they do with power."

"I don't like any of this," Lana said, her eyes all wide.

Leia placed hands on her shoulders. "Easy, Lana."

The wide-eyed Lana spread out her hands, gesturing to the room around her. "Take it easy? When this is happening?"

The Talon looked like the cantina scene from the first "Star Wars" movie. While aliens who looked like walruses and hammerheads conversed and drank, bald big-headed bug-eyed band members played the lively music from the cantina scene. .

"Cool," Pete said.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a little laugh in her voice. "Too bad about the part where our two worlds get taken over by Darth Vader and the other big baddie."

"Yeah," a wide-eyed Lana said.

A Smallville High football player got in an argument with a walrus-faced alien grunting in another language. An alien with a scarred face stood next to the walrus-faced one.

"Uh-oh," Chloe said. "Look at this. The jockstrap probably thinks he's being insulted. But for all he knows, walrus-face is just asking what hair products he uses."

"Yeah," Pete said with a laugh. "And Scar-Face there could be deliberately mistranslating to get him in trouble."

"He doesn't like you," Scar-Face told the jockstrap. "I don't like you either."

"Oh, not these guys again," Luke groaned.

"You best watch yourself. We're wanted men."

The football player grabbed him.

"I have the death sentence in six star systems!" Scar-Face insisted with just a hint of panic.

Clark held up open palms as he approached them. "Guys, we've got bigger problems."

"I'll try the Obi-Wan approach," Luke decided as he then addressed Scar-Face. "Let me buy you something."

"It's on the house," Lana said nervously.

In response, Scar-Face roared. Luke grabbed him and sent him flying into a wall. As he slumped to the floor, he slept peacefully.

"Whoa," Luke said, studying his hands again.

"Better than cutting his arm off," Pete said.

"Now that that's done, we need to get back to the cave," Chloe said.

"Which would be a lot easier if I could super-speed everyone," Clark said.

"You could pile us all in your pickup, lift it up and super-speed us that way." Chloe scrunched up her face. "Can you actually do that? But then there's the whole problem of air friction. We might burn up."

"Yeah, Clark. When you're really super-speeding, what keeps your clothes from burning up?" Pete asked.

"Now's not the time, Pete." Clark looked out the window. "Luckily, Yoda and Doctor Fate managed to park my folks' truck outside. Let's go."

But as most of the others exited, Lana stayed behind. And she looked almost grief-stricken.

"Clark, I can't," she said.

"Lana, you have to." Clark ushered her closer to the door.

There was a slight rolling of her tearful brown eyes as Lana shook her head.

"I don't think I can. I'm just so sick of all the weirdness in Smallville. And now this."

"Believe me, Lana, I understand. But we have to fix this."

"Just close your eyes or something," Pete offered.

Chloe took her hand. "We'll be with you, Lana."

With her friends around her, Lana reluctantly went out the exit.

Outside the Talon, Ewoks fought Jawas, with a lot of high-pitched screaming.

"Oh, no," Chloe said.

"Who are the little fuzzy guys?" Luke asked from the cab of the truck.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Leia said with a grin. "Kind of cute. Definitely fighters."

"They're called Ewoks," Chloe said.

"Whatever they are, they seem annoying," Han said.

"I don't know, Han," Luke said. "I sense they could be helpful."

"Maybe," Pete said. "But I was never a fan of Ewoks."

One of the Ewoks approached Lana and took her hand. Though she was sniffling, Lana couldn't help smiling.

With help from Luke, Clark loaded C-3PO and R2-D2 into the back of the pickup. Chewbacca needed no help. Once everyone was in, Clark drove. Lana sat in the back petting the Ewok. Leia, Penny and Chloe all joined in.

But they ran into a large mass of stormtroopers and Clark had to duck into an alley.

Penny, in the back of the truck and still petting the Ewok, shouted through the open window.

"I know we're in the middle of a crisis. But shouldn't we think about what we're going to do?"

"Penny's got a point," Leia said. "We need to think, plan and prepare. We can't just rush in."

"Like you did at Summerholt, Clark," Chloe said pointedly.

"Got it, Chloe," Clark said.

"I prefer a straight fight," Han said.

Chloe gave him a look. "I don't think you'd want to be accused of kidnapping the way Clark was."

"Probably not. Though I've been accused of a lot worse."

"And done a lot worse, I would imagine," Leia said with a slight grin.

As the Ewok squealed-screamed, a TIE fighter flew overhead. Leaning back, Leia fired her laser rifle.

"Whatever we're doing, looks like we'll have to think it up on the way," Han said.

"Looks like it. Lana, you all right?" Penny asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Been better." She continued to pet the Ewok.

Pete leaned into the open cab window. "Don't worry, Luke. This'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home. When you used to bull's-eye womp-rats in your T-Sixteen."

With a slight frown, Luke turned to Clark. "Clark, how is it you and your friends know so much about us?"

Clark shrugged. "Just part of the breakdown, I guess. Or maybe Doctor Fate and Yoda put it in our minds."

"Then how come we don't know anything about you?"

"The important thing is you can trust us, and we can get through this together. We can fix this."

With a distant look, Luke nodded. "I don't mind destroying Vader. To me, he represents all the evil in the Empire. The evil that killed my aunt and uncle."

Clark concealed his worry. What if Luke, at this point, couldn't take on Vader? What if the two of them couldn't take on this Darkseid?

"You and I are different, Clark," Luke said. "You've had to keep your powers a secret. But as I learn to use the Force, I don't have to hide it."

"Let's just hope it's enough," Clark said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clark said. "Just stay with me, Luke. I can teach you how to control your new powers."

"Thank you, Clark. And I'll teach you about lightsabers. What little I know."

"That's good," Clark said. "I also want you to know you can do this. I've seen it."

Luke grinned. "So besides being strong and fast, you can see the future?"

Clark smiled. "Something like that."

Chloe leaned her head toward the cab's open window. "It's the same with you, Clark. Doctor Fate showed me the person you'd become. This guy Darkseid? You can take him."

"Thanks, Chloe. Again."

"May the Force be with all of us."

"I don't know, Luke. Not as helpful as a good blaster at your side."

"We'll see, Han."

The truck plowed its way through squads of stormtroopers and swerved around Jawas, Ewoks, and Sand People. Finally, they were back at the Kent farm.

Along with the rest of the group, Chloe couldn't help noticing the mounds of snow that suddenly poured in and piled on top of the farm buildings and the "Falcon."

"Oh, great." Chloe hugged herself as she shivered. "The Kent farm has turned into ice planet Hoth."

"We've got another problem," Pete said.

A creature resembling the Abominable Snowman charged toward them, roaring with claws raised. Luke activated his lightsaber but Clark sent the creature sailing.

But the "Falcon" was surrounded by stormtroopers and what looked like alien pirates. With Han and Leia firing their weapons, Clark throwing people through the air and Luke waving his lightsaber, Clark soon had his own lightsaber.

As Luke gave Clark basic instruction on lightsabers, Chewbacca ran after a fleeing alien pirate. He sailed into the air, and vanished.

"Chewie!" Han shouted.

"Don't worry, Han," Clark said. "We'll get him back."

"We'll put everything back to normal," Luke said.

"We better," Han said.

Chloe picked up a discarded laser rifle. "I think it might be a good idea if we all had weapons."

"Can't argue there," Pete said.

They returned to the cave. There, the yellow glow was pouring out of the mouth of the cave. Around the cave, meteor freaks fought aliens and stormtroopers. Once again, Han and Leia opened fire with their weapons knocking down stormtroopers.

Chloe shouted over the noise. "Remember: to stop the breakdown, you have to defeat Darth Vader and Darkseid." Chloe only repeated this because the breakdown could cause people to get fuzzy in their thinking. "And here they are now."

The two figures emerged from the glow.

With lightsabers buzzing, Clark and Luke advanced forward.

Moments later, Clark went sailing through the air. Luke followed. Desert now mixed with snow, and the glow grew bigger and brighter.

Squinting, Han and Leia opened fire along with Pete and Chloe. When the weapons flew out of their hands, Chloe and Pete grabbed the lightsabers of Clark and Luke while Han and Leia scrambled for discarded weapon.. But moments later, all four were down.

Penny and Threepio grabbed blasters but they quickly went down while R2-D2 was sent flying.

Until only Lana was left.

"You are insignificant," Vader said.

"What power do you have?" Darkseid sneered.

The brown eyes of Lana Lang suddenly looked defiant.

"I'm stronger than you think," she said.

"Indeed?"

"Are you?"

Lana turned toward the mob. "Hey, meteor freaks! These guys want to take over your world! You gonna let them?"

The meteor freaks, having chased away the aliens, stood among downed stormtroopers. There were only a few jabbering Jawas left waving their robed arms while chattering and squealing. The mass of meteor freaks, which included Sean Kelvin and Ian Randall, stopped and looked at Lana.

Lana tilted her head toward the two dark figures. "If these guys take over, how free do you think you'll be then?"

The meteor freaks converged. As they did, Lana dashed out of the way and stood near Pete and Chloe.

The mob of meteor freaks, as well as a mass of Ewoks, descended on Darkseid. The loud commotion caused Luke and Clark to stir. Slowly, they rose, rubbed their eyes as they staggered, and with narrow squint-eyes took in the situation.

"Here," Lana said as she handed them lightsabers. She then called to the metor freaks. "Okay, guys. Get out of the way!"

Clark and Luke stood with activated lightsabers.

Having managed to swat away the Ewoks, Darkseid pointed an oversized finger at Luke. "Once we have defeated you, we shall rule this place together."

"You'll never rule here!" Clark shouted, waving his lightsaber.

Vader clenched his fist. "We shall rule Smallville along with the rest of the galaxy. It is useless to resist."

"You killed my father!" Luke shouted.

"No, Luke. I am your-"

An angry roar followed as Luke's lightsaber hit Vader's control panel. Clark then grabbed Vader and sent him flying. As Vader landed with an angry roar, Luke plunged his lightsaber into Darkseid's leg while Clark hit him on the head.

Then it was like time froze, and images appeared showing Clark and Luke in their past heroics. This included Luke and Leia swinging across a chasm and the Death Star blowing up. There was also Clark swimming toward Lex's downed Porsche then stopping a runaway bus.

When the images ended, Clark raised his fist, and so did Luke. Both men leaped through the air. Clark landed a punch on Darkseid, Luke on Vader. Angry roars and bellowing followed, and Darkseid and Darth Vader went down. Then the two unconscious figures shattered into tiny dark pieces.

As the pieces flew away, the yellow glow shrunk and then turned white.

Luke turned to Clark. "May the Force be with you, Clark."

"You, too, Luke."

The world around them vanished as the new white glow swallowed up everything.

"Clark, you all right?" Chloe asked.

Clark stood in the center of the Kent living room where he blinked in confusion, hand to his head, eyebrows wrinkled up.

"I'm fine," he said. "I was just thinking of something. Now it's gone."

Briefly, Chloe made a face. Then, with a grin, she said, "That's kind of odd, with your super-memory."

"Chloe, feet off the couch, please."

"Sorry, Missus Kent."

Lana yawned. "There are worse ways to spend a Saturday afternoon, I suppose."

"None come to mind," Penny said in a bored tone.

"It is nice to take a break from all the craziness," Clark said as he sat on the couch.

"I'd rather be out buying shoes," Penny said.

"How about a Keanu D-V-D-a-thon?" Chloe suggested.

"Pete could watch 'Speed,'" Clark said.

"I've got a better idea." A smiling Pete held up a DVD case. "Who's up for some 'Star Wars?'"


End file.
